


Good girls don´t fall in love with their brothers

by KatherineDiBello



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello
Summary: Violet behaves strange, Klaus worries and everything ends in an unexpected confession.





	Good girls don´t fall in love with their brothers

She had left again. Klaus could tell by the empty feeling at home when he got there from school. The kitchen smelled delicious, but Sunny slept when he entered her room. He knew that she was not afraid to be alone at home, she was a mature girl for the seven years she had, but that did not excuse Violet having left her alone, again.

Klaus was very worried about Violet. Some time ago, she had been an exemplary sister, a mother to Sunny. She had tried to take care of her and pamper her and give her a better life. Violet was a quiet young worker who stayed at home because she preferred it.

Everything had changed a few months ago when Violet met Mallory. She was a girl from the university who did not like anything to Klaus, but little by little was introduced into their lives and dragged the eldest of the Baudelaire with her.

First it had been the weekend parties, then came the sneaking out at night and now she arrived in a drunken state. He looked at her and shook his head, worried, thinking about what their parents would say if they were alive. They would not have approved that behavior, he thought.

Of course Klaus wanted his sister to have a perfectly normal youth, with the normal and healthy diversions that any young person has from time to time, but that was not normal at all. Because Violet was becoming an empty shell, because every time he looked at her she refused to look him in the eyes, embarrassed.

But she was gone again.

The afternoon passed slowly, because the time tends to go slower when one has uncertainty, and Klaus felt a lot. He woke up Sunny for dinner and she did not ask where Violet was. She knew.

 _She's too smart for her age_ , Klaus thought.

The night fell, but as much as Klaus tried to sleep, read, or anything, he could not help but stir in his bed, restless.

The sudden thought that he was failing his sister, his unconditional Violet, hit his mind like a strong gong. He had to find her, he had to bring her back. He got up and without changing his pajamas he put on socks and shoes and closed the door carefully.

 

Violet threw her head back and drank what could have been the eighth drink, she could no longer keep track. She felt dizzy and clumsy and everything around her was a jumble of lights and frantic laughter, and loud voices among jumpers. That party was absolutely the same as all the others, but Violet had not gone to celebrate the diversification. Actually she was there because it was the only time she could get away from herself and feel like a wonderful stranger, uncertain for the world.

She felt her throat burn and Mallory arrived with her, odiously drunk.

“Come on, Vi! Here are some guys who want to meet you," she shouted.

Violet forced herself to smile and allowed herself to be dragged by Mallory to the dance floor. How many guys had she met at dawn parties? How many boys had insinuated his pretensions? And she had forced herself to smile, just like that moment, and had forced herself to kiss them. But when they began to touch her skin she walked away, disgusted. Because they were not him. They were not…

She crawled to the drinks bar and drank two drinks before returning. The boys seemed pretty idiotic, muscular and vain. She lost track of the time they danced. All she knew was that she felt tired, overcast, and that now someone was taking her by the hand to the garden.

The night was cold and the sky, she noticed, was incredibly clear. The stars shone as if they had come closer to Earth, in an impossible kiss of light.

“Let's go beautiful. I know some friends who have a funnier party than this, if you know what I mean," said the guy. Violet could not remember his name. But she wanted to stay to look at the distant cosmos and pulled her hand, only to be held tightly by the wrist. She pulled again and he squeezed, and the next thing she knew was that her heart had filled with fear and she let out a sob.

“Hey, leave her!” a voice shouted.

“Who are you?” The guy asked, mockingly, “what are you going to do about it, huh?”

A warm presence came to her and she could recognize, through the hiccup and the clouding of her eyes, Klaus. He was dressed in pajamas and she had to look away, her cheeks flushed.

“Her brother, idiot. Now drop her or I swear I'll kill you.”

"Klaus, leave him." Her voice sounded doughy, dragged. She did not want that, but she certainly felt that it was all she deserved. _You can´t be such a repulsive person without deserving this back_ , she thought.

“Stop, Violet. We're going home." His voice seemed so firm, so confident and manly.

The boy who pulled her laughed.

“You see, nerd? Pay attention to your sister. I will do with her what I want...”

Pum! Klaus had punched him in the jaw and the boy, lying on the grass in the yard, damned.

“You're crazy, nerd”, and he left.

Klaus held Violet while she staggered, absolutely drunk, towards him.

“I was having fun”, was all she said.

They started walking down the street, slowly, silently. Klaus held her waist so she would not fall. It hurt to see her like that, her pale, thin body in a dress that looked beautiful, but she looked lonely and cold.

“Why are you doing this, Violet?” He asked then. “You really don´t look like you´re having a lot of fun, you know? I know you, you're not this kind of girl. Your idea of fun means inventing something for Sunny.”

As on other occasions, she averted her eyes when he mentioned their younger sister.

“You are a good girl, you are much better than this. You do not have to waste your time with them, you know? They do not see how wonderful you are, Violet. They do not see your wit or how beautiful you are; they see a drunken girl from whom they can take advantage and...”

“Stop!” Violet said, and then Klaus heard her broken voice and realized she was crying. They both stopped, tired. “Stop saying those things, Klaus, I'm not perfect. I'm not beautiful, I'm... a monster! Good girls do not feel what I feel, Klaus” she was so, so tired, and it hurt so much, “good girls do not have these horrible feelings, and definitely good girls do not fall in love with their brothers.”

Klaus had heard somewhere that people in a drunken state tend to tell the truth. She burst into tears, silent, and Klaus thought he understood that she was afraid he would leave her there, disgusted. Instead his heart seemed to stop, so painful it made his body go numb.

He looked at her again. Despite the alcohol, she still had the dreamy eyes of an inventor, the spark of an unusual young woman. Klaus had always loved her deeply. She was his only constant, his salvation at the edge of the abyss, his anchor to the world. Violet was beautiful, inside and out, and Klaus found himself wanting to kiss each space of her face and hold her until the world was over.

He understood that she felt disgusting, dirty, and immoral. He understood, at that moment, that Violet believed that she deserved nothing but his contempt and horror. He took her face in his hands, brought his face close to hers and felt her full, warm lips on his. A sense of tranquility spread through his body.

“Let's go home, Violet.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it´s not like very canon, but I was listening to "Hurricane" form MS MR and "Art Deco" from Lana del Rey and this came out. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
